encyclopedia_of_adafandomcom-20200215-history
Gliturdaimaruno
The Gliturdaimaruno was an extensive Eldari military complex located in the west of Eldarimo, nestled deep in the mountains. It's purpose was to protect the Gods' Door, a portal between the physical and ethereal planes. Gods' Door and Failsafes The Ferimoro was housed in a large gothic like structure with flying buttresses and stained glass. The buttresses moved when using the door. Their movement was powered by massive water turbines. The water supply was stocked inside the mountains. There were explosive charges that allowed the reservoirs to be quickly drained in the event of an attack on the complex, one of the many failsafes of the Gliturdaimaruno. The door also required electricity to be used. Eight magicians had to summon lightning at the pinnacle of the Gliturdaimaruno. Extensive magical fields had to be summoned as well. Dozens of Eldari magicians of several different disciplines had to be used to create the right magical interface for the door to be summoned. It was figured that such a large number of highly skilled Eldari magicians would not be coerced to open the door. Fortress Complex Surrounding the the main part of the Gods' Door was the rest of the military complex designed to protect the portal from any kind of attack. Extensive battlements exposed the bowl shaped bailey of the fortress. The bailey (so to speak) was shaped like a bowl and glaciated to reflect the most light into the Gods' Door for its use. Thus the fortress was raised out the ice and mountains. The valley floor that extended away from the bailey was paved in massive paver steps, each three meters high making any kind of foot assault nearly impossible. If one did attempt it, extensive battlements lined the heights of the valley and were manned by large volume archers. The the water reservoirs for powering the door could also be rapidly dumped into the valley, likely washing out any advancing army. Where the valley meets the plain, a massive wall cuts the valley off from each arm of the mountain, a common Eldari design. Aerial Defences The fortress was also protected from air attack. The mountains around the Gliturdaimaruno were gilded in dragon silver and armed with key magical weapons and trained warriors and magicians to protect from an unlikely aerial assault. Protocol In order to use the Gods' Door, an extensive protocol was followed. One would approach the complex along the right side of where the valley meets the plain. There, one would take a winding trail up to the top of the ridge. The approach was impractical militarily as it could only handle single file troops and even then only precariously so. Nearly around the bend of the valley, there was a guard post and a gateway. The person seeking to use the door made a telepathic link with the threshold guardian. He blew a trumpet, notifying the complex of someone seeking to use the door (call to arms). Simultaneously, he makes additional links with key guardians of the doorway who probe the motives of the visitor and make sure they have permission to use it. Provided one passes, the gate opens and one may continue on the narrow ledge back down into the valley and the bailey of the fortress. The guardian sounds another trumpet as you pass into the gate, notifying the magicians and technicians to power up the door. Category:Eldari Fortress